


Есть идея - есть ИКЕА

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Language Kink, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Victor and Yuuri go to Ikea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Виктор и Юри сломали кровать и поехали в Икею
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 19





	Есть идея - есть ИКЕА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brimnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746596) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Переводчик не пропагандирует вести себя в магазинах, как Витя Никифоров, тридцать годиков. Но если очень хочется...

Иногда на Виктора что-то находило. Приступы вселенской тоски, источник которой Юри никак не удавалось вычислить. Виктор становился слишком серьезным и немногословным — не таким серьезным и немногословным, как в моменты, когда он с головой погружался в составление их расписания или обсуждал детали новых спонсорских контрактов. Юри уже понял разницу. Потому что сам прекрасно знал, каково это, когда тебя преследуют навязчивые мысли. С ним до сих пор это случалось, хоть и гораздо реже с тех пор, как в его жизни возник Виктор. И Юри знал, как тяжело бывает побороть свои сомнения, стоит лишь на секунду им поддаться. Но еще он знал, что нужно Виктору в редкие дни, когда это все же случалось.

Внимание. Виктор нуждался в любви и внимании, в заботе и уверенности, что он не одинок, что Юри с ним. Так что на тренировке Юри старательно не отъезжал от Виктора дальше вытянутой руки, мимоходом целуя его в плечо, когда выпадала такая возможность. Он забронировал на вечер столик в любимом ресторане Виктора, в самом уютном и тихом уголке, и их ноги переплелись под столом, пока они ужинали. Разделив пополам десерт, они пошли домой пешком, держась за руки, и Виктор даже улыбнулся уголками губ, когда они с Юри остановились на набережной в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей. Юри привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал его, крепче сжав его пальцы.

Виктор всегда лучше управлялся со словами, так что Юри предпочитал выражать чувства через действия. Он наполнил для него ванну — пока тот отмокал в горячей воде, Юри сводил Маккачина на прогулку, и вернувшись, присоединился к Виктору.

В воде вокруг них пузырилась целебная соль из горячих источников, и Юри оставил на плечах Виктора еще больше поцелуев, обняв его сзади, но на все тихие просьбы рассказать, что случилось, тот отвечал, что сам толком не может понять, но благодаря Юри ему уже лучше. Взяв его за руку, Юри переплел их пальцы и отпустил, только когда Виктор повернулся, оседлав его колени. Поцелуй был медленным, теплым и расслабляющим, как вода вокруг них. Ладони Виктора коснулись его груди, затем перебрались выше к ключицам, огладили плечи. Его губы становились настойчивее, а пальцы уже скользнули вверх по шее Юри, по линии челюсти. Взяв его лицо в ладони, Виктор зарылся пальцами в намокшие волосы. Звуки, которые при этом извлекал из него Юри, посасывая его нижнюю губу, были тихими, но полными желания. Виктор подался бедрами навстречу, и тепло превратилось в пожар. Юри хотя бы знал наверняка, что делать с Виктором в таком настроении.

Они наспех вытерли друг друга полотенцем, обмениваясь торопливыми поцелуями и игривыми укусами, но смятые простыни быстро стали влажными от пота. 

— Ахх, да, Юри… — похоронное молчание Виктора сменилось хриплыми стонами. Это Виктор был тем, кто толкнул Юри на матрас, это Виктор растягивал себя пальцами и целовал Юри так, что в легких едва не закончился воздух. Крепко держа его за бедра, Юри толкался вверх навстречу нетерпеливым движениям Виктора, насаживая его до упора и теряя связь с реальностью, когда с чужих губ срывались слова сразу на нескольких языках. «Мой хороший, мой дорогой, моя любовь».  
Юри просто делал то, что было нужно Виктору, отвечая на каждое движение его губ и бедер. И когда Виктор замедлился, и его стоны превратились в умоляюще полувсхлипы. Юри сделал точно то, что было необходимо. Швырнув его на простыни, Юри прижался к его губам, прежде чем перевернуть его и поставить на колени, так, что Виктор послушно упал грудью на подушки. Иногда Юри тоже нуждался в таком — чтобы его оттрахали так жестко и глубоко, и попросту выебали из него все страхи и сомнения, которым он позволил портить себе жизнь. Пальцы Виктора вцепились в простыню, а его собственные — в изголовье кровати, пока он, следуя желаниям Виктора, с силой трахал его, вбиваясь до упора.

В громких стонах Виктора наконец прозвучало облегчение, и Юри подался вперед. Он обнял Виктора за талию, прижавшись к нему сверху, жарко целуя его в загривок и желая, чтобы Виктор в полной мере прочувствовал, как соединяются их тела.

— Kore de ii?

— Блядь, Юри, да-а-а, — Виктор застонал в подушку, сжимая его крепче. — Ах-х, скажи еще что-нибудь по-японски, дорогой.

Ухмыляясь, Юри еще сильнее прижал его к себе так, что бедра коснулись ягодиц, и прижался губами к уху Виктора.

— Boku no nihongo suki deshou?

— Suki! — прохрипел тот в ответ, глубже насаживаясь на член Юри. Юри одобрительно хмыкнул, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— «Ya lyublyu vse v tebe, moya lyubov, — Выгнув спину, Виктор оглянулся чтобы поймать его губы для очередного жадного поцелуя, и получил желаемое — Юри отдал бы ему все и вся, продолжая жестко вбиваться внутрь снова и снова, и снова—

Ни один из них не обратил внимания на то, что кровать начала скрипеть, но внезапно раздался громкий треск и передняя левая ножка кровати подломилась. Юри успел только ухватиться одной рукой за спинку кровати, обняв Виктора свободной рукой и пошире расставив колени, чтобы удержаться. Они обменялись взглядами, и тут же сломалась правая ножка. Две оставшиеся треснули вслед за ней, и рама кровати с грохотом встретилась с полом.

Пара секунд прошли в ошеломленном молчании, и Юри приглушенно засмеялся, уткнувшись Виктору между лопаток:

— Кажется, мы только что…

— Юри, — выдохнул Виктор, через плечо оглянувшись на него из-под полуприкрытых век. — Можно мы посмеемся над этим попозже, когда твой член не будет упираться мне в простату?

Юри лишь фыркнул в ответ и, поцеловав его в шею, внял просьбе Виктора, прижав к себе и с силой толкнувшись в него, возобновляя прежний жесткий темп. Ради Виктора он сделал бы что угодно. К тому же, теперь они могли не беспокоиться о том, что сломают кровать.

Улыбаясь про себя, Юри прижался губами к затылку Виктора, зарывшись носом в его волосы и прошептал несколько отборных японских фраз. Стоны Виктора возобновились так же внезапно, как и оборвались при обрушении кровати. Впиваясь пальцами в бедра Виктора, Юри продолжал глубоко и целеустремленно вбиваться в жаркую тесноту. Кожа Виктора мерцала капельками пота, по его телу пробежала дрожь. Он сдавленно застонал в угол подушки, но Юри тут же отшвырнул ее, прошептав, что хочет его слышать. В последний раз судорожно подмахнув, Виктор кончил, запачкав простыни.

— Ах-х, Юри… Pryanichek, — Виктор откинулся назад, и Юри поймал его поцелуй, оставаясь глубоко внутри, и кончил, шепча ругательства ему в губы. Он сцеловывал удовлетворенные вздохи с губ Виктора, пока тот не рухнул лицом вниз на то, что осталось от их кровати.

Юри упал сверху, расслабленно обняв его поперек груди.

— «Pryanichek»? — Таким словом Виктор его еще не называл.

— Ty viyebal iz menya vez angliyskiy.

Может, Юри и не понял все дословно, но было несложно догадаться, что его одновременно и обматерили, и похвалили.

— Переведи?

— М-м-м, — простонал Виктор, приподняв голову и с трудом приходя в себя. — Я сказал, что ты выебал из меня весь английский… Кровати конец.

Юри огляделся — они лежали практически на полу. Что ж, эта кровать хорошо послужила, выдержав немало секс-марафонов, и погибла достойной смертью.

— Ты же вроде все равно хотел купить новую? — невинно заметил он.

— Точно! — глаза Виктора вспыхнули — Поехали в Икею!

Такого заявления Юри не ожидал — потому что уже морально приготовился вытаскивать Виктора из люксовых салонов, где каждая дизайнерская кровать стоила как кабриолет.

— В Икею?..

— Ни разу там не был.

А вот это уже форменное преступление.

— Тогда это свидание. В Икее, — Юри поцеловал его в лоб.

Виктор радостно поерзал у него под боком и Юри не смог сдержать улыбку. Терапия от мировой скорби действовала, пусть даже это стоило им кровати.

*

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Юри проснулся один — Виктор на кухне варил кофе, и Юри досталось лишь тихое «доброе утро», когда он подошел, и пара рекламных улыбок в тишине за завтраком. Юри напомнил Виктору о свидании, и тот улыбнулся гораздо искреннее.

Они оделись и сводили Маккачина на утреннюю прогулку. Юри поискал дорогу до ближайшей Икеи. Полчаса езды. И им даже удалось уложиться в это время, не нарушив ни одного правила движения. Юри не сводил глаз с Виктора, когда они вошли в двери, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда тот с любопытством завертел головой, разглядывая яркие указатели.

— Эм, в общем… постарайся не заблудиться.

— Заблудиться? — удивленно переспросил Виктор.

— Сейчас сам увидишь, — Юри зашагал к первому выставочному залу, махнув рукой в сторону карты на стене.

Виктор заморгал на нее:

— Это что, лабиринт?

— Я же сказал, не заблудись.

Виктор тут же подскочил к нему и крепко схватил за руку. Смеясь, Юри притянул его поближе. Сам он впервые побывал в Икее с Пхичитом вскоре после того, как они стали соседями. Прожив в Америке всего пару недель, Пхичит успел адаптироваться гораздо успешнее, чем Юри за пару лет. Юри не очень-то стремился выходить за пределы катка и кампуса, пока в его жизнь не ворвался Пхичит и не потащил знакомить с окружающим миром. В свой первый раз в Икее Юри потерялся почти сразу, отстав от Пхичита и заблудившись среди шкафов.

Их с Виктором путь начался с бесконечных гостиных. Виктор тут же выпустил его руку и устремился в комнату, оформленную в белых и небесно-голубых тонах. Юри усмехнулся про себя и последовал за ним. Возле мягкого углового дивана столпился набор маленьких столиков, которые можно было составить в один или использовать по отдельности, чтобы пить кофе или складывать книги.

— Вот эти очень милые, — Виктор уже двигал столики вокруг себя. — Как матрешка.

— Если хочешь новый кофейный столик, мои родители давно предлагают прислать нам котацу, — его мама уже несколько раз загоралась этой идеей, но Юри не соглашался. Главным образом потому, что знал — если у них в квартире будет котацу, то он вообще перестанет выходить из дома во время русской зимы. Они с Маккачином попросту поселятся под котацу, и Виктору придется силой вытаскивать их на прогулки и тренировки.

— Опасная идея.

Юри был рад, что не он один так считает. Маккачин бы, конечно, с ними не согласился, потому что практически жил под котацу все холодные месяцы в Хасецу. Юри попытался оттащить Виктора в следующий зал, но едва завернув за угол, тот резко остановился перед книжными полками из темного дерева.

— Нам некуда ставить еще один книжный шкаф, — слабо запротестовав, Юри залюбовался встроенной подсветкой на полках. Могла бы получиться идеальная витрина для медалей и наград…

— Можно избавиться от старого шкафа. Пожертвовать его. Или принести в жертву. Юрочка скоро отмечает новоселье.

— Витя.

— Pryanichek.

О, так Виктор решил использовать запрещенные приемы.

— Ты забываешь, почему мы сюда пришли.

— Потому что ты так меня трахал, что сломал нашу кровать?

Юри хотел бы наградить его суровым взглядом, но знал, что ничего не получится. Только не теперь, когда эти нежные, милые голубые глаза так на него смотрели. Главная цель вчерашнего и сегодняшнего дня заключалась в том, чтобы отвлечь Виктора от любых депрессивных мыслей. Немного шопинг-терапии не повредит, тем более банковскому счету Виктора.

— Возьми карточку.

— Карточку?

— Маленькую бумажку, — Юри дотянулся до полки, взял карточку с названием, ценой и номером товара на складе, и вручил ее Виктору. — Не потеряй.

Виктор с улыбкой сунул ее в карман:

— Юри, который знает, что делать. Так сексуально. Где тут у них спальни? — Его щеки порозовели.

До спален с первой попытки они так и не дошли. Со второй тоже. Едва они пробрались сквозь дебри офисов, Виктор потерялся среди кухонь, и Юри еле нашел его. Схватив за руку, он оттащил Виктора от столешниц, чтобы тут же застрять в столовой, пока Виктор не пересидит на всех стульях. Потому что когда-то же придется заменить их старые стулья. Виктор пользовался ими много лет. И вообще, обивка кое-где затерлась. Судя по его ухмылке, карточка в кармане Виктора была уже не одна.

К моменту, когда на горизонте наконец показались спальни, Виктор уже сиял. Юри даже не попытался его остановить — и Виктор в прыжке приземлился на шикарно убранную кровать с плюшевым покрывалом и пушистыми подушками. Даже по мнению Юри смотрелось очень привлекательно. Виктор издал довольное урчание, от которого у Юри защекотало в животе.

— Вот эта мне нравится.

— Ты посмотришь другие кровати, или тебя откатить домой прямо на ней? — поддразнил Юри.

— А сколько их еще?

— Не уверен, — Юри огляделся. — Кажется, еще много.

— Давай попробуем все.

Юри был готов попробовать все, если Виктору так хотелось. И даже если бы после этого Виктор решил, что ему нужна дизайнерская кровать, Юри бы не моргнул глазом. Что угодно, лишь бы на этом прекрасном лице оставалась улыбка.  
Виктор тем временем порхал с одной кровати на другую, плюхаясь на каждую и честно пытаясь прибрать за собой адский бардак. Лежа на очередной кровати, он вытянул руки и потянул Юри на себя, едва тот подошел поближе. С негромким «уфф» Юри упал на покрывало и они улеглись бок о бок.

Эта комната была оформлена в теплых природных тонах — лесной зелени и натурального дерева — и выглядела комфортной и теплой.

— Как тебе?

— Кровать или обстановка? — уточнил Юри. Ему нравилась спальня у них дома. Мягкие нейтральные цвета и стены цвета голубой яичной скорлупы. Это напоминало Юри лед, на котором они проводили так много времени. Когда он только переехал к Виктору, квартира казалась ему холодной и безликой, но все изменилось. Кругом теперь были их фотографии, сувениры, и прочие маленькие доказательства их совместной жизни. Это место стало ему домом даже больше, чем Хасецу. Разве что скрипучая кровать чуть портила атмосферу, так что Юри бы соврал, сказав, что ему жаль с ней прощаться. — О, боги…

— Что? — Виктор посмотрел на него, и потерся щекой о плечо. — Думаешь, слишком дорого? Я видел ценник, все не так плохо.

— Нет, я не об этом, — пусть и с опозданием, но Юри вдруг накрыло осознанием ситуации. — Кажется, мне такой сон снился в колледже. Что я покупаю кровать с Виктором Никифоровым…

Повисла пауза, и Виктор расхохотался, уткнувшись в рукав рубашки, чтобы заглушить смех:

— Юри, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты замужем за Виктором Никифоровым?

— Это другое.

— Другое?!

— Я привык к тому, что мы женаты. А это что-то новое. Просто… Вау, дай мне минуту. Я в Икее, в одной кровати с Виктором Никифоровым и он хочет знать мое мнение. Вот это да.

— Не могу понять, ты прикалываешься, или нет.

— Я предельно серьезен.

Виктор повернулся на бок и положил ладонь ему на грудь, удивленно вздохнув, когда почувствовал учащенное сердцебиение.

— То есть для тебя до сих пор все вот так? Несмотря на то, что я разменял третий десяток, больше не соревнуюсь, и вдобавок затащил тебя в магазин с шведскими дровами в наш единственный выходной?

— Так вот из-за чего ты расстраиваешься? — Юри повернулся к нему лицом. — Думаешь, я перестану тебя любить до конца дней, потому что ты закончил карьеру?

— Ты в меня влюбился, потому что я был фигуристом.

— Нет! Я влюбился, потому что ты самый лучший из всех людей, которых я знаю. И самый смешной. И самый доставучий, и ненормальный, и просто невероятный. Это не изменилось и не изменится, даже если ты перестанешь быть моим тренером, даже если перестанешь кататься совсем. И вообще, это я тебя затащил в магазин в наш единственный выходной — ты просто подал идею.

Виктор прижался лбом к его лбу:

— Я тебя обожаю.

— Я знаю, — Юри не сразу научился безоговорочно верить таким словам, но теперь он в этом не сомневался. Даже когда они соревновались, когда ругались или спорили из-за каких-то мелочей. Даже в те дни, когда Юри действительно сердился на Виктора — он всегда любил его и знал, что тот чувствует то же самое. — И нам пора вставать. Вон там стоят люди и уже несколько минут нас обсуждают.

Виктор оглянулся через плечо и слез с кровати, потянув Юри за собой. Пробормотав не очень искренние извинения, они отошли к центру зала, где были выставлены остальные кровати. Взгляд Юри то и дело возвращался к одной из них — цвета слоновой кости. В изголовье этой кровати были встроенные полки. Юри мог бы класть со своей стороны очки и телефон, а со стороны Виктора хватило бы места для книг, которые он обычно читал перед сном. Пересидев на всех кроватях, Виктор вернулся к нему и подтолкнул локтем:

— Эта?

— Тут еще выдвижные ящики снизу, — показал Юри.

— Мне нравится цвет.

— Хочешь прилечь?

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

Хотя бы на этот раз позаботившись о том, чтобы снять обувь, они растянулись на кровати, и пальцы Виктора путешествовали по матрасу, пока не сплелись с пальцами Юри.

— Матрас не очень.

— Мы не покупаем матрас, — улыбнулся Юри. — Только кровать.

— Не хочешь новый матрас?

— Мне наш нравится.

— М-м, мне тоже.

Юри со смехом пожал его руку:

— Желаете взять карточку?

— Разумеется.

Им удалось пробраться мимо остальных выставочных залов коротким путем, но искушение полок с различными мелочами оказалось слишком велико. В итоге корзина Виктора пополнилась кухонной утварью, постельным бельем и набором полотенец. Юри отловил его в последний момент и спас их от покупки примерно тысячи крошечных суккулентов, оставив всего два, чтобы повесить их в стеклянных горшочках возле кухонного окна. Правду о том, что сейчас им предстояло самостоятельно брать и грузить в машину свою мебель, Виктор воспринял с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем Юри мог ожидать.

— Юри, покатай меня в тележке!

— Виктор…

— Pozhalusta?

Не прошло и минуты, как Виктор уже ехал в тележке. Хихикая и пригибая головы, они проносились мимо приличных людей, которые смотрели на них, как на сумасшедших.

— А зато у нас олимпийские медали, — прошептал Виктор, целуя Юри в щеку.

— Хочешь надеть свою в следующий раз?

— А может уже надел, откуда ты знаешь?

Юри воспользовался моментом, чтобы пощекотать его живот, и снова рассмеялся. Эхо склада самообслуживания подхватило его смех высоко под потолком. Они вышли на свободу с новым каталогом и горой всего, что предстояло самим загрузить в машину. Юри уже решил, что самое худшее осталось позади, но он ошибся.

— Юри, тут есть еда!

Лично Юри предпочел бы поехать в нормальный продуктовый, и купить свежей рыбы.

— Да, их фрикадельки вроде как знамениты.

После того, как Виктор вышел из ступора от слишком низких цен, он заказал три подноса всего, включая напитки. Что ж, Юри никогда не отказывался от еды. Не удержавшись, он сфотографировал Виктора, когда тот запихал за щеки по фрикадельке, как хомяк. Когда Виктор недовольно надулся, Юри дотянулся через стол и поцеловал его в губы, которые тут же озарила улыбка. Виктор заказал еще порцию, отказываясь делиться, пока не получит взамен еще поцелуй. Зато Юри тайком купил маленький пакетик мармеладных мишек, пока Виктор расправлялся с последними фрикадельками.

Погрузить все коробки в машину оказалось той еще задачей, но они справились благодаря командной работе и творческому подходу. Виктор продолжал сиять, и это было единственное, что имело значение. Ради этой улыбки Юри был готов на все. Даже забыть о свежей рыбе.

Когда они наконец упали на свои сиденья, Юри протянул Виктору мармеладного мишку:

— Знаешь, сейчас нашим отношениям предстоит действительно серьезное испытание.

— М?

— Вместе собрать икеевскую кровать.

Виктор засмеялся:

— Не забудь, что в случае развода Маккачин остается со мной.

Юри завел машину:

— Это мы еще посмотрим.


End file.
